


Memories

by justalittlepuzzled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlepuzzled/pseuds/justalittlepuzzled
Summary: Iwaizumi finds himself lost in the memories of the apartment that was once theirs instead of his.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is my first fic. ever. i have never published anything before and barely written. i am very open to feedback, just...don’t be so mean please lol

It hurt. He looked at the bed where they used to sleep together. It was kind of funny, the way he kept sleeping by the right side of the bed, like Oikawa was still sprawled all over the other side, even though he knew he wasn’t. It was like his body refused to acknowledge the situation the same way his mind had at first.

Iwaizumi started to roam around the apartment, gathering all of Oikawa’s things, like he said he would. Oikawa had texted earlier, telling him he would stop by after work. It gave him an odd feeling, removing everything that was Oikawa’s and over time had also become his. 

He roamed around the apartment even after he had gathered everything, searching for something, like it was possible for him to find all the reasons why Oikawa had left. Instead, he saw the stain caused by the night they got drunk on red wine and laughed so much it had spilled.The hole on the wall caused by Oikawa’s attempt at nailing their graduation pictures. The scratches on the desk drawer from when they had tried to open it with a knife, trying to retrieve one of Oikawa’s books.

The doorbell rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. Shit, he got lost again. Too many memories and not enough time to get rid of them before facing Oikawa again and certainly not enough time to stop missing him, to stop aching for some kind of explanation to why he had just left.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said I am very new at this, so it would be great if you could comment or something to get a sense of where I am at, thnx


End file.
